Just like Sylar
by Telah777
Summary: Gabriel meets someone who has the same ability as him. This is after the last episode when he decides to be a hero.


Heroes Vol. 5.8 Twins

Gabriel goes to his house and sees a note on his door. It says "I can help you with the hunger that you suffer from. Meet me at this address today at 3pm." He stares at the note and wonders who it can be. Maybe it's Angela he thought. So later that day he goes to the address and goes up to the door and sees another note. It says "Just let yourself in." So he does. Inside he sees nice furniture and above the fire place he sees lots of old radios. Now he is convinced that it couldn't be Angela, but who could it be, was it a trap, was someone wanting revenge? He is inspecting one of the old radios and seeing how it works when a voice comes from behind him.

"That was my first radio I got back in 1932."

He turns around and sees a younger lady in her 30's with brown hair and glasses. She walks over and turns it on.

"It works."

"Yes, I fix things, and so can you."

Gabriel looks at her puzzled. "Yes." He says "I can see how things work."

"Yes I know all about you Sylar."

His eyes narrow. "I'm sorry, my name is Gabriel. Who are you?"

"Oh that's right, Gabriel, my bad."

"Do I know you?"

"No, my name is Zoe, my alias was Crystal. I got the idea from the crystal radios that I repaired at the time. That was over 70 years ago." Zoe smiles at him. "I've been watching you for quite some time. I wanted to meet you for years, but I was afraid you would saw my head open."

"You have an ability." He said knowingly.

"Yes, I have many, some enviable. That was remote viewing, I got that one back in 1974. Have a seat. Tea?" They sit and have tea.

"You have empathy?"

"No, these abilities that I have I took. You see I'm just like you. I see how things work."

Gabriel looks at her astonished. "Intuitive aptitude, you are just like me. Oh I'm so sorry, you must suffer with the hunger like I do."

"I did, but I found a way to satisfy that hunger. You see if you are still trying to resist the hunger, it is still in control. I thought about the hunger and what I was really craving."

"To have more."

"Yes, but of what?"

"I wanted to be special, powerful."

"Yes, but that is where you went wrong. Was that really your desire?"

"My mother kept telling me that I needed to be special."

"Who listens to their mothers?" She laughs. She leans in close to him and puts her hand on his arm firmly. "You don't realize just how special you really are. You believed the lie that you needed to become special, that is why you sought out people with abilities, to become special. And you tossed aside your inherit ability to see how things work and I might add, problem solving. It is an amazing gift. You can heal people, fix things. And with your gift of telekinesis, you can make anything happen with intent, so really you could even raise the dead and repair the damages! Tell me that's not special."

Gabriel remembers how he helped Hero's girlfriend. "Yes, there was a girl I helped, Charlie. I removed her brain tumor." He looks at her intensely "I can help people, fix them, heal them."

"Yep." Said Zoe triumphantly. "With the ability to see how things work, you can apply it to anything really. Imagination, manifestation. How does it work? You imagine what you want to see, believe it's real and it manifests.

Gabriel gazes off in the distance lost in thought imagining the possibilities. "Yeah."

"You see my bird over there?" Gabriel looks around and sees it.

"Oh yeah, it was being so quiet, I didn't even notice it was there."

"She is sick and will die any day now."

"How come you haven't fixed her?"

"Cause I wanted you to so you can really see the value of your intuitive aptitude. And you lean heavily on telekinesis, so you can fix her."

He goes up to the cage and looks at the bird. "She has cancer in her brain stem, it's paralyzing her."

"Yes that is why she hasn't been moving or talking."

"She can talk?" Zoe nods. Gabriel tilts his head and puts out his hand toward the bird and makes some adjustments and the bird starts to make sounds and begins flapping her wings. Then she flies around in the cage and chirps wildly. Zoe sees into her bird and can't find the cancer.

"The cancer is gone Gabriel, you did it! Woo Hoo!

Then he hears the bird saying "thank you" over and over.

"Wow she can talk!"

"Yes before she got sick I couldn't get her to shut up." She puts her hand on his back and says, "See, you are special." Then she puts the cover over the bird cage to help the bird stay quiet.

Gabriel suddenly remembers the hunger problem. "But what about the hunger?"

Zoe looks at him sipping her tea. She puts down her tea and says, "I've been killing people for years and I realized that it didn't really satisfy that hunger, maybe for a short time, but soon I was killing again and again. I got so many abilities that I overloaded. I looked within myself cause I knew I had to save myself. And I saw that the energy I had acquired from all those abilities needed to be grounded. So I did and then I was no longer overloaded. Then I realized that some of the abilities that I had taken I wasn't even using. I just killed to satisfy the hunger, but it always came back to haunt me."

"I know the feeling."

"Back in my killing days I got the ability to see energy and combined with my ability to understand how things work, I learned how to tap into the energy. I stole it from someone who was watching a Qi Gong master push over a line of people. He said "Nice tidal wave" and then the people fell over like a wave had crashed over them. It was then that I knew this person could see the energy, so I followed him and cut him open and took his ability. It was the best ability I could have ever taken. That was the last one I ever took and that was 2 years ago."

"Wow, and you haven't had the hunger?"

"Yes, but I found a new source to tap into. You see we crave power and more of it. But I found an inexhaustible power source. With this ability, I could not only see the energy that connects all things but also tap right into it. I saw where the energy came from and tapped into that and let me tell you, it is so fun! I got so high that I forgot all about the hunger."

Zoe stands up and says. "come on, I want to give you this ability using our inherit gift of seeing how things work, plus a little imagination." Gabriel stands up and follows her outside.

"I do have empathy you know."

"I know, but I want you to see what your inherit gift can do so you will value it more." She puts her hand on her head and pretends to pull out her ability to see and tap into energy. "I'm going to give you a copy of my ability to see and tap into energy, this will help you satisfy that hunger. I'm going to put it in your brain, I see were it needs to go." She puts it in the back of the head. He staggers back and shakes his head and blinks. He begins to see energy emanating from everything.

"Wow I can see it, it's beautiful."

"Look up, do you see the source?"

He looks up and sees the sun. "Well I see the sun."

"Yes but there is an energy coming from it, tap into it."

"How?"

"Just put your arms up and wiggle your fingers and imagine the energy from the sun is going into your body and receive it."

He does and sees energy coming from the sun into his fingers and feels it in his body. Soon he begins breathing deeply and starts laughing, then he stops.

"Wow this feels great!"

"Why did you stop, receive more."

"I don't know, I don't think I deserve it, I killed a lot of people."

"So did I. You can't let that stop you, other wise you will just go back to killing. Believe me, I did."

"How did you get past the guilt."

"I forgave myself. And I figured, tapping in like this will keep me from killing."

"I don't know if I can forgive myself. All the innocent people I killed. I'm a monster."

"You have to, it's the only thing that is standing in the way of you receiving this divine energy. I killed hundreds of people, and many of the abilities that I got, I didn't even use or want, it was that damn hunger controlling me. But I let it go, and forgave myself cause I didn't want to kill anymore. I wanted to give life instead of taking it away. Think about what is important. Both you and I know that killing no longer really satisfies us anymore." Then she looks at him intensely and pushes a thought into his head. "You will forgive yourself and tap into this energy everyday with no reservations."

Gabriel looks at Zoe and says "You have Matt Parkman's ability."

She thinks for a moment. "Parkman, that sounds so familiar." Then she remembers. "Ah, Harold Parkman, I took his ability back in 1952. He had a son, Maury. I just couldn't bring myself to kill a child. I may have been a monster, but I wasn't completely heartless. Matt must be his son. It must run in the family." She smiles.

"I want to forgive myself."

"Then do it."

Gabriel closes his eyes for a moment or two and then puts his arms up and receives more energy and begins breathing deeply and laughs. "Woo Hoo!"

Zoe smiles at him and asks, "Now where is that hunger of yours?"

Grinning, he realizes it's gone. Then he jumps up and down laughing.

"Told yah.. Now try some of your abilities and see what happens."

He reaches for something with his telekinetic abilities and it comes to him faster that expected and hits him.

"Woe, it's almost instantaneous!"

"Oh, and it enhances your abilities too. Did I forget to mention that? My bad." Zoe puts her hand up to her mouth and pulls her shoulders up trying to hide her snicker. "So, now you can tap into this anytime you want and if you feel like you are getting too much just ground yourself like this." Then she walks up to him and puts one hand on his forehead and one on the base of his skull. "You have to be standing while you do this so the energy can be grounded." She holds him there for a few more seconds and then takes her hands away.

"Wow I feel more grounded. I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life." He hugs her and thanks her. He goes to kiss her but she pulls away.

"I'm old enough to be your grandmother."

"Well you sure don't look it."

"I know, regenerative abilities works wonders!" She gets a serious look and puts her hand on his shoulder. "I know that Hiro told you that you'd die alone, but that is all going to change, it is already changing." She smiles and says "You have my address, here is my phone number." She writes it down and gives it to him. "If you ever need someone to talk to or just hang out, give me a call." He takes it and says "Thanks for everything."

"I like helping people with our particular ability, to let them know that they are not alone and there is hope. We are going to help lots of people. Get them all fixed up." She winks at him and he smiles broadly. Finally he found someone who understands him. He had a feeling that he'd see more of her and they'd be friends for a long time. And with them both having regenerative abilities, that means a very LONG time. ;).

(Written by Telah Grove)


End file.
